


unfinished

by wheezyhowell



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Depression, M/M, Suicide, and i made this all up so if it makes no sense let me know, this is actually really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyhowell/pseuds/wheezyhowell
Summary: he has no option of life or death but he has to find a reason worth living again





	unfinished

Immense sadness flooded over him as he couldn’t help but think what was going to happen to his body next. His dead body laid on the kitchen floor, pools of blood surrounding him, and the knife stabbed into the floor as he passed out and died. He was also pissed that he was still there, in ghostly form, looking at the scene that Ryan was about to walk into. “Shane I brought back the dish you left at my par-”, the casserole dish slid out of his hands and hit the floor, smashing into pieces. “Holy shit Shane. I thought you were joking. You said it so sarcastically too.” Ryan said choking back tears. He fell to the floor and sobbed for what felt like forever and Shane could only sit there and watch.  _ “Ryan please stop crying I’m right here,” _ a voice spoke out of Shane that sounded nothing like his own. Ryan looked around.  _ ‘Maybe he did hear me’  _ Shane thought as he tried to move closer to him but everything went black. It felt like he had always heard disapparating described and then all of a sudden he was somewhere else. He was in a completely white office full of people he vaguely recognized and just sat down in a random chair. “Shane Alexander Medej?” a tall, handsome man came out of some back room. “Yes?” a voice said from Shane. “Follow me. The boss wants to see you right away.” the man said leading him down a long white hallway. 

“Where am I?”

“You're at the Unfinished Life Facility, which means you're currently on the edge of life and death and here we help you make the right choice for you!”

“But I'm a ghost and I was definitely dead.” 

“That’s why the boss wants to talk to you,” they walked to the end of the hallway in silence and the man opened the door in front of them, “Good luck!” 

Shane walked into the office and an almost heavenly woman turned to him and pointed to a chair. He sat down and was about to speak when she put her hand up to silence him. She walked to the back of the room to a file cabinet full of different colored pills and handed him one.  _ ‘I'm already dead so drugs couldn’t hurt’  _ Shane put the pill into his mouth and it instantly dissolved. “Now speak, my child.” 

“Um...hello?” he spoke in his own voice now but it was a lot quieter then he remembered. 

“You might have noticed that your voice is quieter. That's because you have lost some of the courage it takes to speak in performing the acts you did to get here. And you’re also wondering why I have brought you here instead of sending you up to an eternally joyful place or have you stay on earth as a spirit.” 

“Yes, I just want this to be over.”

“Well, my dear it's not that simple. Your story isn’t over. You were meant to live much longer than this and live out your days with your loving boyfriend,” she waved her hand over her desk and almost as it were a T.V, Ryan was there, standing over Shane all bandaged up, in the hospital still crying. “I am not here to give you the choice of life or death. I am simply here to make you realize that it’s what you’ve wanted all along, to be with him until you are meant to pass together.” Shane stood up ready to go not wanting to listen to her anymore but the grabbed his arm and they disapparated once again.


End file.
